PC 001/109 Class (D8)
The PC 001 Class is a patrol craft that service in the Colonial Fleet during the First Cylon War. The PC 109 Class is a refit of the PC 001 Class that operated during the Second Cylon War. Design PC 001 The PC 001 Class was develop during the Cylon War to raid Cylon supply line, attack behind Cylon's line and if the needed raise to help support larger warship. It also became clear that they was very good at be able to land on planet to rescue solider or off-loaded supplies. The Cylon nickname them Frying Pan because of the similar look to the skillet. PC 109 After the war ended the survived patrol craft was refitted and became the PC 109 Class. This was done in order to help with the downsized of the Fleet. Include the in refited was the added of a loading ramp to make the off-loaded of supply faster and more easier. Plus it give the PC 109 the ability to carry Landram something that was missed during the Cylon War. The weapons was also design with the removed of the torpedo. Also six smaller enigne was added to give the PC even more speed. During Operation Homecoming, the PC craft was one of the few Colonail warship able to operate as they didn't have network system or the CNP. The Cylon didn't pay any attend to the craft allowed a larger number to escape, survived and regroup with the Leonidas. The Class became the PC 109 because the 109 was the first to be refitted after the war was over became it was already in dry dock under repair when the war ended. Squadron The patrol craft operated in a squadron of twelve. Squadron name are by where they the City they was assigned too. Also after the Cylon War the Squadron was reorgianize so the make-up is not reflect of there First Cylon War era Squadron. Caprica City Squadron (Squadron One) The Caprica City Squadron, Squadron One, is makes up of PC 002, 003, 004, 006, 007, 008, 010, 011, 012, 014, 015, and 016. With PC 015 as the squadron flagship. It is station in Caprica City, Caprica. Delphi Squadron (Squadron Two) The Delphi Squadron, Squadron Two, is makes up of PC 018, 020, 021, 022, 023, 024, 025, 026, 027, 028, 029, and 030. With PC 025 as the squadron flagship. It is station in Delphi City, Caprica. Perkinston Squadron (Squadron Three) The Perkinston Squadron, Squadron Three, is makes up of PC 031, 032, 033, 034, 035, 036, 037, 039, 041, 044, 046, and 048. With PC 041 as the squadron flagship. It is station in Perkinston, Picon. Prommos Squadron (Squadron Twelve) The Prommos Squadron, Squadron Twelve is make up of PC 176, 177, 178, 180, 181, 182, 185, 186, 188, 190, 192, and 195. With PC 180 as the squadron flagship. It is station in Prommons, Canceron. Hyperion Bay Squadron (Squadron Fifteen) The Hyperion Bay Squadron, Squadron Fifteen is make up of PC 228, 230, 232, 235, 236, 238, 240, 242, 245, 246, 248, 250. It is station in Hyperion Bay, Aquaria. First Cylon War During the Cylon War, the Colonial operated sixty PC squadrons Second Cylon War Because the Cylon didn't pay any attend to the craft, a larger number of them escape the destruction of the colonies. Lead by PC 109 they started rescue operation after regrouping with the Battlestar Leonidas. Patrol Craft Squadron 3, 12, and 15 all survived to regroup with PC 109. Making at least thirty - seven of the craft that survived Operation Homecoming. By the time of the Cylon attack, the Colonial operated one hundred and twenty PC squadrons. List of PC 001/109 Note: Alll Hull Codes are PC followed by number, i.e PC 001 001: Class Prototype destroyed during the Cylon War 002 003 004 006 007 008 010 011 012 014 015 016 018 020 021 022 023 024 025 026 027 028 029 030 031 032 033 034 035 036 037 039 041 044 046 048 059 060 061 069 070 105 109: Refit after the war ended; Refit became the PC 109 Class. During Operation Homecoming, was able to survive and regroup a larger number of patrol craft and would later help to rescue people off of the Twelve Colonies. 115 123 171 176 177 180 181 182 185 186 188 190 192 195 222 228 230 232 235 236 238 240 242 245 246 248 250 282 283 305 308 309 323 363 459 486 489 615 617 657 658 659 694 695 728 761 796 ''Note'' ''Image created by CanisD. '' Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Eight Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Colonial Warship Category:Ship Classes Category:Stub-Working on it